1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to techniques for decoding video signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is currently witnessed a diffusion of portable and consumer devices that are able to support 3D-graphics applications and at the same time are able to execute reproduction of compressed digital films according to formats such as, for example, MPEG2.
In a context of this sort, there is felt the need to reduce the overall cost of the hardware (and of the consequent design) and/or to achieve an enrichment of the functions of the graphics card, for example for creating graphic effects during reproduction of a video, and vice versa.